


Monsters of Beauclair

by TreeOfLife1997



Series: Geraskier Week ft. Witcher!Jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Archespores, Archgriffin, Canon-Typical Violence, Grottore, M/M, Monster of the Week, No Beta, Red String of Fate, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, Witcher!Jaskier, but they're getting there, monster hunt, over use of the word 'hmm', they still haven't worked out they're soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfLife1997/pseuds/TreeOfLife1997
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have been travelling together since Posada but as they say, the course of true love never did run smooth. After an argument, Jaskier literally runs into trouble and the two end up seeking shelter in the city of Beauclair at the foot of Mount Gorgon where they end up picking up a contract which may prove more difficult than it first appeared.Geraskier Week: Day Two (monster hunt)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week ft. Witcher!Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641160
Comments: 12
Kudos: 498





	Monsters of Beauclair

Jaskier let out a frustrated sigh from where he was sat with his back resting against Geralt as they rode through the woods on Roach. He plucked idly at the string of the lute he'd been given by the elves after their encounter during the late summer a couple of months before. He felt Geralt tense against his back and pushed off Roach landing on the path with a grace many would have lacked performing such a feat. Geralt pulled sharply on Roach's reins, causing her to stop and turned in the saddle to look at Jaskier.

"Jaskier," Geralt almost growled.

"No," Jaskier shook his head. "We're having this conversation."

Geralt sighed, "there is nothing to talk about, cat."

"There clearly is," Jaskier disagreed. "Every time I so much as touch the lute, you get all tense and huffy. What's the problem, wolf?"

"Come on, cat," Geralt turned back around in the saddle and guided Roach into a slow trot.

"No, no, no, we're talking about this," Jaskier shook his head slightly as he jogged to catch up with Roach, where he pulled the lute case from where it was hooked to the saddle. "What's the problem, Geralt?"

Geralt just grunted as Jaskier put the lute back into its case and slipped the strap over his shoulder.

"Talk to me," Jaskier demanded, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Geralt's back. "You've been like this ever since the elves!"

"Jaskier."

"No," Jaskier shook his head again. "I'm not moving from this spot until you talk to me!"

"Hmm." Geralt pulled on Roach's reins causing her to stop.

"I'm waiting," Jaskier said impatiently.

"Fine," Geralt growled turning in the saddle to look at Jaskier.

"Use your words, Geralt," Jaskier prompted.

"I..."

"More than one words would be awfully helpful."

Geralt stared at Jaskier.

"Fantastic," Jaskier threw his hands up in the air. "We're getting absolutely nowhere."

"You're being stupid," Geralt growled out.

"Excuse me?!"

"Your armour."

"What about it?"

"You're not wearing it," Geralt snapped. "You're prancing around like a brightly coloured peacock with no protection."

"What?"

"You're not a bard, cat," Geralt said in frustration.

"It's a perfectly reasonable way to improve your reputation, which is severely lacking, need I remind you, _Butcher_ ," Jaskier waved a finger at Geralt like he was scolding a child. "No one is going to take the word of a cat witcher seriously, for one. Travelling as a bard, who has proclaimed themselves as your personal barker, is the perfect way to improve your image. How many towns have chased you from their streets, throwing stones in the last couple of months? None. How many taverns do you enter, where they immediately start singing the praise of the great white wolf? Almost all of them! You can not deny that it's working, Geralt."

"The path we travel is dangerous," Geralt snapped. "It is not meant for humans to travel, least of all humans wearing court attire with no weapons."

"So, that's what you're worried about," Jaskier finally worked out what the root of the problem was. "You're worried, I'll get hurt."

"Hmm."

"Mother of-" Jaskier cut himself off with a shake of his head. "I'm a cat, Geralt. I've been working tirelessly to improve your reputation! If you're seen travelling with me while I'm not disguised as a simple human bard, all that hard work will be for nothing. No song, no matter how great, will ever be able to redeem the reputation of the cat school and you'll only be dragged down with it."

"I don't care about my reputation. I can not afford to be distracted by keeping you safe in a fight-"

"I am a Cat Witcher, Geralt!" Jaskier snapped. "It does not matter if I'm wearing armour or a simple bed robe; my speed is unmatched. I'm more than capable of keeping myself safe, no matter what I'm wearing."

"Jaskier."

"Fine!" Jaskier stalked forwards and grabbed one of the packs tied to Roach's saddle, the one containing his armour and weapons before slipping the lute case from his shoulder and shoving it into Geralt's hands. "If it's that important to you, I'll change. But don't start getting grumpy when travelling with a cat causes your reputation to take a nosedive."

Stalking off through the trees, Jaskier pulled off his doublet and plain shirt he wore underneath all the while muttering under his breath. He changed quickly from his fancy clothes back into his armour, which he had to admit he felt a lot more comfortable in and was in the process adjusting the swords across his back when he sensed movement through the trees. Dropping into a crouch, Jaskier cursed himself silently for letting himself get distracted. He rolled to the side suddenly as something shot through the trees and hit the tree he'd been in front of moments before. Jaskier looked down at his bard clothing in horror as acid dripped from the tree bark and burned through the brightly coloured clothes.

"Hey!" Jaskier complained, turning to glare at the Archgriffin which burst through the trees with a roar. "I spent a sizable amount of coin on those!" 

~*~

Geralt sighed as he stared at the trees Jaskier had disappeared through, the conversation may not have gone the way he wanted, but it had achieved the outcome he wanted. Ever since the elves had gifted Jaskier a lute of all things, the cat witcher had decided posing as a bard and singing about Geralt's exploits was the perfect way to improve his reputation and every other witcher by extension thanks to _Toss a coin to your witcher, O valley of-_. Geralt shook his head as if he could physically remove the song from his mind. Ever since they had given him that damned lute, Geralt had continuously been worried for the cat's safety as he'd given up his armour and weapons to take to travelling alongside the wolf witcher as a humble bard, _Dandelion_ , dressed so brightly every monster within a three-mile radius could no doubt see him.

Growling to himself, Geralt tour his gaze away from the trees. The cat witcher attracted trouble like a magnet at the best of times; he really didn't need to spend every second worrying about what trouble the cat was getting into with no protection or weapons... Not to mention the continuous flirting with anyone who showed the slightest bit of interest was starting to grate on Geralt's nerves. The sooner the two of them could simply travel side by side as the witchers they were, the better. People didn't flirt with witchers, so Geralt wouldn't have to worry about any angry wives or husbands trying to gut Jaskier or any unplanned escapes in the dead of night. And he wouldn't have to deal with the curious stares of people trying to work out why a bard would want to travel with a witcher...

Suddenly a roar sounded through the trees, from the direction Jaskier had disappeared to. Cursing, Geralt swung down from Roach's back and grabbed his silver sword before sprinting through the trees. He reached Jaskier just in time to watch him cast a witcher sign Geralt wasn't familiar with, and a shield burst to life before him, stopping the acid the Archgriffin had just spat at him. It appeared the rumours were indeed true, the cat's had created new signs. Jaskier dove forward and ducked under the Archgriffin's swipe and swung upwards with his silver sword, landing a deep wound to the Archgriffin's side. But just like normal griffin's, they were a hard beast to kill, Geralt certainly had a scar or two from previous encounters.

Jaskier rolled out from under the Archgriffin and quickly danced out of range as the Archgriffin took a swipe at him. Seeing an opening, Geralt cast Aard, sending the Archgriffin crashing into a tree. Jaskier moved in quickly and his sword cut deep into the joint of one of the Archgriffins wings. However, the Archgriffin bucked and flapped its wings causing Jaskier to go flying through the air. Jaskier twisted into a flip midair and came to land at Geralt's feet in a crouched position, with one hand resting on the ground and his sword in a defensive position. The Archgriffin rightened itself and turned to them with a roar, which left Geralt's ears ringing, and Jaskier quickly threw up his free hand and cast the same sign as before as acid was spat at them. One of its wings was now useless, as it dragged it along the ground beside it as it charged at them.

Running forward, while sheathing his sword, straight at the Archgriffin, Jaskier leapt into the air at the last second and grabbed a branch above the Archgriffin, swinging himself over the beast in question and landing on the other side of it where he redrew his sword. Moving together, the two of them circled the Archgriffin landing hits where there were openings and dodging its talons, teeth and acid attacks. Finally, it was Geralt who managed to land the killing blow, cutting the Archgriffins head clean from its body. The headless body slumped to the ground, and Jaskier began plucking undamaged feathers from the body, which were useful for both potion making and to sell.

"Beauclair's not far from here," Jaskier announced. "Bound to have been a contract set for it, or at the very least we'll be able to sell its teeth and Griffin feathers always sell. Hmm, do you reckon it's worth cutting out its heart? It'd only be worth it if there's a mage in town, though. That reminds me I wonder how-"

"Jaskier."

"Right, yes, yes, just give me a moment," Jaskier almost rolled his eyes, slicing through the dead griffin's chest. "So impatient. Has nobody ever told you good things come to those who wait?"

"Hmm."

Jaskier sighed as he pulled the Archgriffins heart out, getting surprisingly little blood over himself in the process. He pulled an empty pouch from his belt and dropped the heart inside before wiping his hands clean on the ground.

"Just great," Jaskier complained. "First it turns my courtly attire to a pool of acid, and now I'm going to have to spend my night scrubbing blood off my armour."

"Come on, cat," Geralt grunted as he turned and walked back towards the path.

Roach was patiently waiting for them as they stepped out of the trees and back on to the path. Moving forward, Jaskier grabbed his pack and lute case from her saddle and slipped them over his shoulder. Before he'd started travelling with Geralt, Jaskier had travelled light, not even having a bedroll to his name. He'd wash his clothes in streams and dry them with Igni. He'd hunt and kill for food if he didn't have enough money to stop at an Inn or tavern and sleep high in the trees, where he'd be hidden. He'd kept his potions and vital supplies in pouches on his person, and he always had his swords strapped to his back and a number of knives hidden in various places. However, Geralt had not approved, and soon Jaskier had found himself with a pack and multiple possessions to his name.

Geralt secured the Archgriffins head to the saddle and covered it with a blanket, before grasping the reins and leading Roach along the path. Jaskier fell into step beside him and mentally calculated how much he was likely to earn from the sale of the feathers and heart. It'd hopefully be enough to get them a room at the next few towns they stopped at, as he certainly wouldn't be able to sing for their supper for a while, not when the Archgriffin had destroyed his clothes, and it was too close to winter to be wasting money on new ones. 

~*~

The Inn was bursting with life as Jaskier pushed open the door. His coin pouch was heavy from the sale of the Archgriffin feathers and heart; he'd earned far more than he'd been expecting and there had indeed been a contract for the Archgriffin which Geralt had claimed the reward for. Sniffing the air Jaskier was glad his sense of smell wasn't as strong as Geralt's, the stench of unwashed bodies, sweat and spilt drinks was strong enough as it was. His hearing was better, though, and he could hear the whispers already spreading as people caught sight of him, and it wasn't long before the sour scent of fear was thick in the air. Approaching the bar, Jaskier smiled, showing off his pointed teeth, causing the man behind the bar to gulp.

"A room for the night, two single beds," Jaskier said, placing some coin down on the wooden surface.

The man nodded, quickly snatching up the coin and handing Jaskier a key.

"Second floor, fourth door on the left," The man said. "Will you be requiring any other services, mutant?"

"A bath, if it's not too much trouble," Jaskier smile turned slightly forced.

He'd never tell Geralt, but part of the reason he enjoyed pretending to be a human bard so much was that people treated him like a human being, not some monster.

"Washroom is at the end of the hall," The man nodded to a hallway next to the bar. "You have to heat your own water."

Jaskier nodded and glanced over his shoulder as the door opened and Geralt stepped into the inn.

"Oi! White Wolf!" A semi-drunken man called out. "I've got a job for you! Kill the cat; his kind need to be got rid of!"

The man's friends burst out laughing, and Geralt snarled at them, before making his way over to where Jaskier was stood. Jaskier quickly handed Geralt the key to their room.

"Second floor, fourth door on the left," Jaskier told him. "I'm just going to go clean myself up. Don't get us kicked out; I'm actually looking forward to sleeping on a proper bed."

And with that Jaskier slipped past Geralt and into the hallway leading to the washroom. Walking along the narrow hallway, Jaskier glanced over his shoulder, feeling eyes on his back. Reaching the door to the washroom, Jaskier shook his head and entered the room. He allowed himself a single moment of guilt for leaving Geralt to carry their packs up the steps to their room alone, but it wasn't anything the wolf witcher couldn't handle. His gaze flickered to the large tub in the side room, before settling on the countless pails of water before him and then the roaring fire on the opposite side of the room to the side room. With a sigh, he grabbed the first pail and headed straight for the side room. Igni was incredibly useful when it came to warming bathwater.

Several minutes later, Jaskier sank into the almost scoldingly hot water with a sigh. He shut his eyes and rested his head back against the rim and simply let himself soak, enjoying the heat as he relaxed his muscles. Footsteps from the hallway beyond the main room had Jaskier automatically tensing. He listened as the paused outside the main door, and for a moment, Jaskier wondered if it was Geralt, before dismissing the thought. He was familiar with the pattern and sound of Geralt's footsteps; it wasn't Geralt. Whoever it was though, they were on the heavier side, rich then. Male, most likely, Jaskier mused, possibly a lord or lesser nobleman. What someone of higher status was doing standing outside a washroom in a lowly Inn, would have been a reason for concern if Jaskier was anyone but a cat witcher.

Jaskier opened his eyes and familiarised where his weapons were, just in case he was wrong. The door to the main room opened, and the unknown person stepped in. Sitting up slightly, Jaskier rested his arms on the rim of the tub and turned his attention to the door leading into the main room. The footsteps began walking in his direction, and Jaskier braced himself as the door opened. A man dressed in fine clothes entered, sweat lingering on his hairline. Jaskier raised an eyebrow as the man paused to take in the sight which was Jaskier in a bathtub, before shutting the door behind him.

"I've got a job for you, cat," The man said. "Three hundred gold."

"Who?" Jaskier asked.

"François le Goff, a knight errant," The man replied. "Brown hair, blue eyes, got a scar on his right cheek from a training session when he was young."

"Why?"

"He's due to marry the Lady Jacquette," The man sneered.

"You want me to kill a man because he's getting married?"

"Kill him, cat, and the golds yours," with that the man turned and stormed from the washroom.

Jaskier waited until his footsteps had faded into the distance before ducking his head under the water. He bathed quickly and jumped out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off quickly, before wrapping the towel around his waist and grabbing his clothes and armour, which he washed in the tub and dried with Igni. He changed back into his clothes quickly and gathered up his weapons. Exiting the room, he briefly considered stopping at the bar to grab some food before thinking better of it; he'd grab a larger breakfast in the morning. Heading up the stairs, it didn't take him long to reach the room he'd paid for.

"What did I miss?" Jaskier asked upon seeing Geralt's face as he entered their room.

"There's a monster in the caves at the foot of the mountains," Geralt answered from where he was sharpening his swords. "I can not be certain whether it's just where the Archgriffin nested."

"Has someone offered you a contract?"

Geralt grunted as Jaskier flopped down on the bed closest to the window.

"So, a potential contract?"

"The knights of the city have been using it as a means to test their courage," Geralt answered.

"So what you're saying is, it could be anything?"

"Hmm."

"Anything else?"

"A knight is planning to set out at morning light to face it, to bring glory to his house," Geralt's tone implied how stupid he thought such an action was.

Jaskier snorted and rolled his head to one side to look at Geralt, "at least if he doesn't return, we know it wasn't the Archgriffin."

Geralt shot Jaskier a sharp look.

"Would you believe someone approached me with a contract while I was having a bath?" Jaskier said, changing the subject.

"Hmm."

"I know, so impolite!" Jaskier sighed. "The target is a Knight Errant by the name of François le Goff, due to be married to a lady of the court. It would appear someone is desperate enough for the marriage not to go ahead, that they want the groom killed."

"Did you accept?"

Jaskier let out an offending noise, "I only kill monsters, Geralt."

"Hmm."

"What are you implying?" Jaskier narrowed his eyes at Geralt.

Geralt simply stared back at Jaskier without saying a word. 

~*~

Geralt watched as Jaskier all but inhaled the food in front of him as the two of them sat at a table in the corner the following morning. Jaskier looked up and met his gaze, pausing only for a second before he finished off what was on his plate and washed it down with a gulp of water straight from the pitcher.

"What?" Jaskier asked, slightly defensively. "I didn't eat last night, didn't want to risk getting us kicked out by angering those drunkards who wanted you to kill me. They were significantly drunker, and drunks always think it's a good idea to try and take on a witcher and of course its never the drunks fault, the blame always falls on the witcher-"

Geralt tuned Jaskier out as he began to ramble, but made a mental note to make sure the cat witcher ate that night and all nights to come if he could help it.

"So, Geralt," Jaskier said, catching Geralt's attention once more. "What's the plan?"

"We need supplies," Geralt answered.

"So, a trip to the market," Jaskier nodded to himself. "I'm afraid you'll have to go alone, my dear wolf."

Geralt let out a disapproving grunt.

"Oh, don't be like that," Jaskier tutted. "Just when you were beginning to use your words too. The Archgriffin ruined my clothes, so I'm stuck like this for a while. The Great White Wolf can't be seen travelling with a lowly cat, we've already discussed this! Sometimes, I swear you have a mind like a sieve."

"Hmm."

"Just think, while you're enjoying the sights and smells of the city market, I'll be wandering through back alleys in search of a contract," Jaskier sighed, before shooting Geralt a pointed look. "Because no Geralt, I don't just kill anyone. Bound to pick up a decent contract or two in a city like this... Plenty of places for monsters of the human kind to hide."

"We go together," Geralt said as he finished his own food and stood up.

"I somehow doubt you'd enjoy joining me while I go to assassinate someone," Jaskier disagreed. "Or being crashed over rooftops if I get caught. Or chased in general. Pitchforks and flaming torches don't really seem like your kind of thing."

"To get supplies," Geralt clarified.

"No, no, no," Jaskier shook his head as Geralt stood up. "We've talked about this! I'm not letting all my hard work go to waste!"

"Let's go, cat."

"Geralt," Jaskier whined as he followed after the wolf witcher.

Geralt glanced back at Jaskier as he reached the door to the Inn, "we're getting supplies, together."

"Why do I put up with you?" Jaskier complained as he followed Geraly out into the street, already people were staring at the unlikely pair. "You know rumours are going to spread... Well, actually rumours having been spreading since Blaviken, but that's beside the point. What if any of your wolf friends hear them? I can't imagine they'd take too kindly to you getting cosy with a cat."

"Hmm."

"Help me, please!" A voice caught both the witcher's attention and they both glanced down the street to where a woman was pleading with a knight. "My betrothed left this morning to face the beast; he hasn't returned. Please, please!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Jacquette," The knight replied.

"Please!" She begged.

"The Lord has forbidden us from leaving the city, my lady," The knight apologised. "We would go after him if we could. I'm sure he will return before nightfall, he is a skilled swordsman."

The knight bowed to lady Jacquette before continuing on his way.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Jaskier grinned. "You can find the lady's betrothed, possible slay a mighty beast worthy of a ballad and reunite two lovers. I can get the supplies while you're out saving the poor man from whatever foolish quest he has gone on. We might just get through this with your reputation intact!"

"No."

"What? Oh, come one, Geralt! The plan's perfect!"

"Come on, cat."

With that Geralt began walking towards Lady Jacquette, who happened to turn in their direction at that moment. Her eyes widened at the sight of Geralt, and she quickly gathered up the skirt of her dress and run towards them, her blonde hair blowing wildly behind her.

"Please, sir witcher, help me!" She pleaded, as she all but threw herself at Geralt in desperation. "My betrothed, he has gone to slay Grottore!"

"Grottore?" Geralt repeated.

The lady nodded, tears welling up in her green eyes, "a beast that lives in the caves at the foot of Mount Gorgon."

"Hmm."

"Please, sir witcher, please," She begged. "I can pay you! Please! Please!"

~*~

"What can you tell me about the beast?" Jaskier asked Lady Jacquette.

Geralt had left quickly after accepting the contract the Lady offered, to grab their silver swords from their room at the inn, leaving Jaskier to do the talking. The wolf witcher had been reluctant at first, and Jaskier could understand why. From what they knew so far it, it could easily be the Archgriffin Geralt had killed the day before... However, that didn't account for the fact Lady Jacquette's betrothed hadn't returned when he had left at dawn, on horseback. The mountains were not far beyond the city walls, even if the man had walked, he should have been back by now.

"All I know is that it lives at the foot of Mount Gorgon," Lady Jacquette sniffled. "My betrothed, François-"

"François le Goff?" Jaskier cut her off.

"Yes," Jacquette nodded. "He vowed in my honour, to bring back the head of Gottore."

"He couldn't have gotten you; I don't know, some flowers? A new dress?" Jaskier queried.

"A love as true as ours requires no proof through deeds or gifts. I begged him not to do it, not to go," She paused to wipe away tears. "He said he had to prove himself worthy of a lady of my standing. My father did not approve of our match."

Jaskier nodded encouragingly.

"I have heard tails from merchants and traders from the local villages," Jacquette continued. "That at night, it creeps into their villages. It breaks through the shutters of their homes and steals their young children and babies from their beds."

"Nocturnal, then," Jaskier muttered to himself. "And intelligent."

"Many have ridden out to face the beast, but not in recent months," She added. "None have returned. The Knights jest about it and dare each other to go. All they do, however, is ride into the forest and camp out there for a few days. None will go near caves."

"Thank you, my lady," Jaskier bowed his head. "I promise we will find out what has become of your betrothed."

"Thank you, witcher," Jacquette sniffed. "Even if, may the gods forbid, he is dead, it would ease my heart to have a body to bury."

"Of course, my lady," Jaskier nodded. "If there is anything to be found, we will return it to you."

"Jaskier!" Geralt called out.

Jaskier turned to see Geralt waiting for him further up the street.

"Farewell, Lady Jacquette," Jaskier said, turning back to Jaquette with a bow.

She nodded tearfully, and Jaskier quickly hurried over to where Geralt was waiting. Taking the sword which was held out to him, Jaskier slipped it over his shoulders and tightened the strap.

"If the rumours are true, it's not the Archgrffin," Jaskier said as they began walking. "Apparently it has been stealing babies and small children in the dead of night from nearby villages."

"It's intelligent."

"Yes," Jaskier agreed. "It lives in a cave system, only emerges at night to steal babies and small children... What is it, Geralt? Every cave-dwelling monster I can think of isn't picky about who it takes. Lady Jacquette also mentioned nobody has tried to kill this beast in months, but people have tried. None have returned. So, it's capable of killing those who deem themselves skilful enough to try and take on a monster, it's capable of killing adults, but when given a choice, it doesn't."

"Hmm."

"This could have the makings of my greatest ballad yet," Jaskier suddenly grinned as they passed through the city gates and began walking towards Mount Gorgon. "Star-crossed lovers, forbidden romance, a death plot, a mysterious beast that monster hunters have come from far and wide to try and slay, death and tragedy! It'll have to wait until after the winter though when I can get some new courtly clothes."

"A death plot?" Geralt question as they entered the forest.

"I'd bet coin the _gentleman_ who tried to offer me the contract to kill the knight errant François le Goff is Lady Jacquette's father or at least someone from her family," Jaskier shook his head. "François le Goff is Lady Jacquette betrothed. And her father didn't approve, that's the whole reason he came out here to kill the beast in the first place, to try and prove himself worthy."

"Shh."

"You mean the footsteps?" Jaskier asked. "You know my hearing, is better than yours, right?"

Geralt shot Jaskier a sharp look.

"They're not a threat, at least not one we'd have any trouble dealing with," Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"Hmm." 

"You here to kill the beast?" A voice called out.

The two witchers turned and watched as an elderly herbalist approached them.

"Ah, witchers," They noted. "Good. About time something's done about that beast!"

"What can you tell us about this beast?" Jaskier inquired. "Have you seen it?"

"Once, a few years ago."

"What happened?"

"It went like this, see," The herbalist said. "A nasty rain caught me while I was out in the woods, so I thought to myself, I'll hide in some hollow because gods' forbid I get soaked through and catch a cold at my age. So I crawled into a cave. And there inside, something roared at me! I tore out of there so fast; the wind had dried my coat by the time I got home."

"What did it look like?"

"All I can tell ya is it's tall, long limped."

~*~

Geralt studied the ground and the tracks they were following, while Jaskier scanned the trees around them looking for any sign of the monster they were there to hunt. A horse had left the tracks in question and they were less than a day old, most likely left by the knight errant on his way to try and slay the monster. They were drawing closer and closer to Mount Gorgon with every step, and Geralt could smell the barest hints of decaying flesh on the wind. It would seem they were heading in the right direction and closing in on the lair of the beast. Suddenly Jaskier tensed and reached out and grabbed hold of Geralt's arm, causing him to stop.

"Don't move," Jaskier hissed out. "Archespores."

Geralt's scanned the trees around them, and he almost missed the tell-tale signs of an archespore. Coiled around a branch not far ahead of them, was an off coloured vine, easily missed or overlooked but connected to something deadly.

"There's at least three of them, from what I can tell," Jaskier moved slowly pointing out different trees and a patch of ground in the middle of the path ahead. "We've either been cursed or blessed, depending on how you look at it. We're run into nothing but monsters so far! I guess we're getting close, then. These little beasties can only grow where blood is split, or a terrible crime has been committed, right?"

Geralt grunted, and Jaskier grinned. With no warning, the cat witcher suddenly ran forward. The reaction was immediate; three Archespores burst from there hiding places, sending poisoned thorns at the Jaskier, he twisted and turned like a dancer, dodging every single one. Throwing up his hand, he cast Igni at two of them and drew his silver sword and sliced through the third, which exploded in a shower of acid. Jaskier avoided the acid with ease and turned to look at Geralt, the same grin firmly in place, while Geralt felt as if his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Growling, Geralt stalked towards Jaskier, avoiding the burning Archespores and pool of acid. Jaskier grin just widened, and he laughed as Geralt snarled as he passed.

"Were you worried, O White Wolf?" Jaskier followed after Geralt.

"Shut up, Jaskier."

Jaskier laughed, and the carefree sound sounded out of place in the middle of a monster hunt, but Geralt couldn't help the way his lips twitched at the sound. Gazing at the ground, Geralt frowned and paused.

"What is it?" Jaskier asked, stopping beside him and looking around.

"The tracks," Geralt answered, kneeling down and touching the ground. "The ground is too dry."

Jaskier looked behind them, the ground past the dead Archespores was visibly moist, and the tracks left by the horse were clearly visible.

"There's no evidence that the Archespores killed the Knight," Jaskier muttered to himself. "But without tracks to follow, we can not be sure where he's gone."

"We find the beast," Geralt straightened and continued walking.

Jaskier quickly fell into step beside Geralt, and they continued through the trees. 

"We're close," Geralt announced, his voice low, the scent of death and decay was getting stronger. "Stay close."

Jaskier rolled his eyes but didn't answer. They still had no idea what they were about to face, if the fight with the Archespores hadn't alerted the beast to their presence, Jaskier wasn't about to give away what little element of surprise they had by talking. Around them, the trees were beginning to thin out, and Geralt noticed sun-bleached bones scattered amongst the long grass which was sprouting between the trees. He sent a glare at Jaskier as the cat witcher knelt to examine some of the bones, turning them over in his hands and looking for any marking left my what had killed them, all the while seemingly having his guard down.

" _Archespores,_ " Jaskier mouthed.

Geralt nodded and gestured to the cave mouth, which was visible through the thin covering of trees. Jaskier quickly got to his feet, and he and Geralt moved forward, both slowly easing their silver swords out of their sheaths. The two witchers paused, as they reached the edge of a semi-circle made from bones around the entrance to the cave. Geralt knelt to examine the bones, while Jaskier glanced back at the forest behind them with a frown. Standing, Geralt stepped over the semi-circle of bones and walked cautiously towards the cave entrance. Behind him, Jaskier hadn't moved and was still watching the forest. Peering into the darkness of the cave, the wolf witcher caught sight of more bones littering the ground.

Stepping into the cave, Geralt sensed Jaskier moving behind him; the cat witchers footsteps were so silent he couldn't hear them. Together they walked along the cave passageway, the fading light posing no issue for them. Eventually, they reached a split in the passageway as it branched off in two directions. Geralt glanced at Jaksier who shrugged and walked off down the right passage, leaving Geralt to take the left. Geralt let of a huff and Jaskier turned back and stared at him with an expression of ' _we're both capable witchers, Geralt, we can deal with being split up for a moment or two._ '. It startled Geralt then, how close he and Jaskier had become that he was capable of interrupting a single farcical expression the same way Jaskier was able to work out a full sentence from Geralt's hmm's. The wolf witcher nodded, and Jaskier grinned before continuing down the passage, while Geralt began walking down the left. 

The almost overwhelming amount of pollen in the air hit Geralt moment's later, causing his nose to twitch. He turned the corner of the cave and found a clutters of large red flowers blooming along the cave passageway walls. The flowers themselves were harmless, and their scent was familiar, but Geralt couldn't place where from, however, they were ten times larger than any naturally grown flower should be especially flowers which nad grown in the dark. Passing them, Geralt continued on his way; every sense focused on the cave passage around him. Bones still covered the ground, proving whatever beast resided here had a long history of successful kills, only now the bones were being joined by the odd weapon and stray price of armour.

Finally, the passageway opened up into a large cavern. A crack in the cavern ceiling high above caused sunlight to fill the cavern with beams of light, making the shadows between them seem even darker. More red blooms lined the walls, and most of the carven floor was covered in shallow water, with rises of rock creating little islands. Bones, weapons and rusted armour were scattered about like disregarded toys. The stench of death and decay was strong enough here to block out the scent of the flowers, but Geralt could see no sign of a recent kill. Towards the back of the cavern was an old crib, filled with children's shoes and Geralt was beginning to form his suspicions of what the beast was. Noise from a passageway on the other side of the cavern caught Geralt's attention suddenly, and he raised his sword as he moved forward in a battle-ready stance. Only for the passageway to light up with the light of a flame and the scent of burning Archespores to fill the air.

"Fucking Archespores," Jaskier cursed to himself emerging from the passageway seconds later. "Like giant fucking venus fly trap, with their snapping leaves, only more- Oh hey, Geralt!"

Geralt almost rolled his eye at the cat witcher, and Jaskier grinned at him.

"Whatever it is, it isn't home," Geralt ground out, as he peered around the large cavern they had found themselves in.

"This doesn't make sense," Jaskier honest to god whined, as he looked around. "Every sign here points to the beast being a Spriggan... The scattering of bones, the choice of diet, the collection of children's shoes in that creepy old crib over there, the flowers, the dried-up ground outside, the water in here. Yet we're in the heart of a cave system, the last place anyone would expect to find a Spriggan! Granted we are right next to a forest, so it's not like it's completely isolated from its natural habitat. But why is it living in here and not out there?"

"Hmm."

"I guess stranger things have happened," Jaskier continued. "I once found a-"

Geralt turned just in time to see Jaskier leap several feet into the air and land on a small ledge on the cavern wall as the ground he'd been standing on erupted with roots.

"It's returned home!" Jaskier called out with mock cheerfulness.

"Fuck."

~*~

Turning Jaskier caught sight of the beast, and he immediately understood why Geralt had sworn, now stood at the back of the cavern, almost as if it had materialised there, was a Spriggan. It was a least two times Geralt's height, if not more, and it was ancient. Its skin had the appearance of moss-covered treebark, and ragged clothes hung from its form. Long tangled hair framed its face, and a mattered beard reached halfway down its chest. On the ends of its skeletal arms were clawed hands which reached down past its knees and it was in one of those hands it held a man dressed in armour. Jaskier could hear a faint heartbeat from where he was still stood on the ledge, but he couldn't tell whether it was Lady Jacquette's betrothed. The Spriggan let out a roar which echoed off the walls of the cavern, and the ground shook as Archespores burst from the ground.

"Great, just perfect, exactly what we needed," Jaskier sighed. "An ancient Spriggan which can summon Archespores... Oh, let's not forget the roots either."

"Jaskier."

"Yeah, yeah," Jaskier waved a hand. "Less talking, more monster killing."

With that Jaskier jumped from the ledge he was on and landed with a splash in the shallow water. He dodged out the way of acid spat his way and sliced through the offending Archespore with ease. He dived to the side as more roots burst from the ground, sending pieces of rock and bones flying through the air. Raising his hand, he cast Igni at a cluster of Archespores and caught sight of Geralt battling more Archespores beyond the now burning pile. Turning Jaskier's gaze locked on the Spriggan, only for it to disappear in the blink of an eye. Sensing the shifting of air against the back of his neck, Jaskier ducked and rolled to the side as the Spriggan reappeared behind him and more roots burst from the ground. Jaskier cast Igni again, and the roots recoiled from where they were trying to wrap around him.

"It can teleport," Jaskier called out to where Geralt was locked in a battle with even more Archespores.

Geralt let out a grunt and threw up his hand in the sign for Igni. The Archespores were engulfed in flames, and Jaskier let out an appreciative whistle.

"Jaskier, focus!"

Jaskier grinned as he jumped out the way of the Spriggan swiping at him with its clawed hands and swung his sword, cutting off three of its claw-like fingers before quickly getting out of range as more roots burst from the ground. At least the Spriggan had dropped the Knight at some point, Jaskier noted as he circled around the creature, looking for an opening. Flames erupted across the Spriggan's hide as Geralt cast Igni at it and it let out a shriek and disappeared only to reappear across the cavern with an enraged hiss and scorch marks up its side. Several more Archespores burst from the ground and Jaskier cursed under his breath, before jumping forward and taking out the two closest to him with a single swipe of his sword. He cast Igni at another, before ducking out the way of acid spat at him by another. Geralt quickly took care of the remaining Archespores and once again they were faced with only the Spriggan.

"Any ideas?" Jaskier asked.

"Maybe you could sing it to death."

"Hilarious, Geralt, truly. You should leave the life of a witcher and pursue a job in comedy." 

A hint of a smile curled at the concerns of Geralt's lips as his gaze remained firmly fixed on the Spriggan, which let out another hiss. More roots burst from the ground, and Jaskier sliced through them this time, causing them to shrivel up and fall to the ground. The Spriggan disappeared again and reappeared behind Geralt, who quickly moved out the way of the roots it summoned and slashed at the Spriggan, slicing through its side leaving a deep wound. The Spriggan let a roar of pain and swung at Geralt, who couldn't quite get out of range quick enough thanks to the roots. He was sent flying through the air and landed with a grunt partway across the cavern. Jaskier threw up his hand, casting Igni and watched as flames burst to life, covering the Spriggan from head to toe in flames. Just like before it disappeared and Jaskier spun on his heels, his gaze darting around the cavern as he made his way over to where Geralt was getting to his feet.

"You alright there, White Wolf?" Jaskier inquired, blade held ready as he waited for the Spriggan to reappear.

"Fine," Geralt grunted sounding annoyed.

Jaskier briefly let his gaze flicker over Geralt and was relieved to see no evidence of any severe injuries.

"Any idea's where it dropped the Knight errant?" Jaskier asked as he stood back to back with Geralt. "Because I can't see him, which makes me think it's got more than one hiding place."

"Hmm."

"There weren't any other passages leading off from the one I took," Jaskier continued. "There was another chamber, smaller than this one, but it was filled with nothing but bones and flowers."

A roar echoed around the cavern, bouncing off the walls and making Jaskier's ears ring but the Spriggan failed to reappear. Three more Archespores did, however, along with more roots which forced the two witchers apart. They took care of the Archespores and roots with a mixture of Igni and quick sword work, finding themselves alone in the cavern once more.

"It's retreated for now," Geralt peered around the cavern. "Most likely to recover from its injuries."

"Then it'll need to hunt soon," Jaskier pointed out. "It's only a few hours till dusk, and there are a couple of villages close to here. Even if it can't afford to be picky with its diet, those are the closest settlements... Unless traders are camping out for the night ahead of tomorrows market. Cheaper to camp outside of the city, then stay at an Inn."

Jaskier paused as he looked up and around at the cavern walls, listening for any heartbeats at the same time but all he could hear was water dripping from the cavern walls into the shallow water which covered most of the ground. 

"We still need to find the Knight Errant," He added.

~*~

Geralt and Jaskier scoured every inch of the cavern and passageways as well as other nearby caves, but there was no sign of the Spriggan or the missing knight errant. Jaskier theorised there must have been a hidden, closed off chamber that they couldn't reach but the Spriggan could. Geralt was inclined to agree with him, as they'd found no evidence of the Spriggan inhabiting anywhere else nearby or any tracks left in the damp earth higher in the mountains. The two of them were now waiting, hidden far enough away from the cave that the Spriggan hopefully wouldn't see them when it emerged to hunt. The sun was beginning to set, so they shouldn't have to wait long for it to appear. 

With the apparent number of villages, the Spriggan had been targetting; they had decided it was safer to wait outside the cave rather than set up a trap in one of the villages or splitting up. Due to the Spriggans age, it was far more powerful than any Spriggan either of them had faced before, and it would likely take both of them to kill it. Geralt's gaze snapped to Jaskier, as the catch witcher began humming a song as he watched the mouth of the cave. It wasn't a tune Geralt recognised, not that it mattered, as he reached across and caught hold of Jaskier's arm. Jaskier's gaze jumped to him, and Geralt raised a finger to his lips, Jaskier looked a little sheepish as he nodded.

They didn't have to wait much longer, as soon as the sun had dipped below the horizon, the Spriggan emerged from the caves. Its side was blacked from where the flames had caught it earlier, and the stumps from where Jaskier had cut off some of its fingers were dripping sap-like blood every so often. The wound Geralt had inflicted was covered over by moss, and it was dragging something large behind it, too large to be a human. As it fully emerged from the cave, it became visible the thing it was dragging was the carcass of a horse. Great chunks of it were missing, no doubt the Spriggan had feasted on it, but it wasn't its desired food source.

Moving forwards, Geralt began to edge towards the cave mouth, keeping low to avoid detection as the Spriggan started to head towards the forest to the left of where they were hidden, in hopes of being able to stop the Spriggan from escaping back into the cave. Meanwhile, Jaskier moved after the Spriggan. They had decided it was best to attack from opposite sides at the same time, to hopefully avoid them both being caught it the roots as it appeared only to be able to draw roots from the ground in one area at a time. It'd do little stop the Archespores if it summoned anymore, but they were easy enough to kill when prepared for them.

As the forest became denser around them, Geralt and Jaskier shared a look and nodded before they both moved in to attack. Jaskier successfully landed a hit to its side, leaving a deep cut while Geralt was forced to retreat to avoid the roots which burst from the ground, which he took care of with Igni. Dancing out of range Jaskier circled around the Spriggan as Geralt did the same and the Spriggan let out a roar summoning two Archespores, which Jaskier quickly cut down before they even had a chance to launch their own attacks. Moving in again, they both attacked and Jaskier jumped up in the branches of a nearby tree as roots burst from the ground under him and Geralt sliced through one of the Spriggans arms, cutting it off at the elbow.

The Spriggan let out a pained shriek and disappeared, only to reappear little over a meter away. Moving quickly, Jaskier jumped down from where he was hiding and promptly darted around the Spriggan, cutting off its escape route as it tried to head back towards the cave while Geralt came up behind it. In a perfectly timed joint attack, Geralt and Jaskier moved in striking the Spriggan from their opposite sides before both moving out of range, as the Spriggan shrieked and roots burst from the forest floor. Once out of range and free of strangling roots, they both cast Igni engulfing the Spriggan in flames and in it's weakened state, it was unable to teleport away, and it roared and shrieked in pain as it burnt, before finally slumping to the ground lifeless. With the beast now dead, Geralt set about collecting its head which proved difficult, seeing as much of the body still burned.

"I'm going to go and check the cave for our missing knight," Jaskier announced, before disappearing through the trees before Geralt had a chance to answer.

With a grunt, Geralt managed to cut off the Spriggans head and stamped out a few flames which clung to its hair. With a sigh, he picked up the head and began following after Jaskier. He reached the cave entrance just as Jaskier appeared out of the darkness; a body carried over his shoulder. Once he was close enough, Geralt knew the knight being carried over Jaskier shoulder was dead. The cat witcher's heartbeat was the only one he could hear besides his own. Jaskier smiled sadly, before moving past him and walking back towards the city.

"At least we found him," Jaskier said as they walked between the trees. "Lady Jacquette will, hopefully, find peace."

Geralt grunted, and the two walked in silence. He would never admit, but the silence unnerved Geralt. Jaskier was always making noise of some sort unless they were on a hunt, even then if it stretched out too long, he'd begin to hum under his breath or tap on things. Jaskier was always talking, whether to Geralt or Roach, so seeing him so quiet was something that worried Geralt. Thankfully they made it back to the city, relatively quickly and there was a patrol of knights waiting for them along with the Lady Jacquette. The scream she let out when she saw the body over Jaskier's shoulder bounced off the surrounding and echoed along the street, and she fell to her knees.

"No!" She sobbed. "No, no, no, no! He can't be dead! He can't... We were going to get married. Please, he can't be. It's someone else. Please no."

"The beast is dead," Geralt told the knights.

"Thank you, sir witcher," One of the knights nodded. "Lord Elgar has promised a great reward for the beast, monster hunter have come from far and wide to try and claim it. Take it to the courthouse in the morning."

Geralt nodded and turned towards Jaskier who had knelt on the ground before Lady Jacquette while some knight carried the body away.

"My Lady," A knight approached her and offered her a hand.

Lady Jacquette accepted it and allowed herself to be pulled up, her dress now covered in dirt from where she had knelt on the ground, "Thank you, witcher, for returning with him."

Jaskier nodded as he stood, his usually cheerful face looked haunted.

"Come on, Jaskier," Geralt rested a hand on the cat witchers shoulder.

"Just give me a moment, will you, Geralt?" Jaskier whispered.

Geralt nodded, "try to stay out of trouble, cat."

Jaskier nodded and shut his eyes, and Geralt turned and headed along the street, back towards the inn. He glanced over his shoulder at Jaskier who had tilted his head towards the sky, a mourning song falling from his lips. 

~*~

Jaskier wandered through the market the following morning, gathering the needed supplies so he and Geralt could return to the path while Geralt had gone to collect the reward. While it had been a joint kill, they had decided it was better to split and save time so they could get out of the city quickly. Geralt it turned out, wasn't a fan of cities and Jaskier was more surprised by the fact that it had surprised him. Geralt avoided larger towns unless they were offering contracts, or he needed to sell monster parts, preferring to stick to villages or smaller towns or simply remain out in the wilderness altogether. Jaskier could understand it, truly, in larger settlements, mob mentality could prove deadly for a witcher, due to the larger amount of people. But for Jaskier, cities and large towns offered up more contracts of the assassination kind and he certainly made more coin killing people than he did killing monsters.

"I hear the beast is dead," Jaskier turned and looking up from the dried meats for sale at one of the stalls at the market to see the old herbalist he and Geralt had encountered in the market.

"It is," Jaskier smiled. "You'll be safe to shelter in caves from the rain once more! Well, at least until another beast moves in."

The old herbalist chuckled, "you're fortunate indeed."

"What?" Jaskier frowned. "Why?"

"To have a soulmate like the great white wolf," The herbalist smiled.

Jaskier laughed, "Witchers don't have soulmates."

"A myth no doubt spread to make you lot seem less human," The herbalist answered, grabbing hold of Jaskier's left hand and seeming to touch something near his little finger. "The red string of fate binds you to each other, and it's a strong bond, strongest I've ever seen. Destiny had great plans for you two; it seems."

Jaskier laughed, "Geralt doesn't believe in destiny."

"Doesn't make it any less real," The herbalist frowned. "Destiny has seen fit to join you. I've seen the way you look at each other; Destiny is not mistaken."

"And I'm sure Geralt would argue how real those feelings are," Jaskier shook his head and pulled his hand back. "Claim they are unreal, a product of something forced."

"he fears what he can not control," The herbalist looked thoughtful. "Destiny is not kind to those who work against her or try to deny her."

"Try telling him that," Jaskier snorted.

"He will learn soon enough," The herbalist nodded to themselves. "I must be going, witcher. If you're ever passing and are need of aid find me, name's Velis Stail. Consider it payment for freeing up my favourite place to shelter."

Jaskier nodded and watched as the herbalist disappeared into the crowds. He looked down at his left hand and touched his little finger, unsurprised to find he couldn't feel anything there. Soulmates couldn't see or feel their own soulmate thread, and Jaskier shook his head, before turning back to the stall and selecting some dried meat and paying the stall owner, before walking through the crowds trying to catch sight of Geralt. He couldn't help but wonder if the herbalist had simply picked up his affection for Geralt. He certainly didn't hide it. He knew the feeling that swelled in his chest every time he looked at Geralt was love, but he'd also seen the way Geralt looked at him... They were friends, nothing more.

"Jaskier," Geralt's voice sounded from Jaskier's right, causing the cat witcher to jump slightly, having been distracted by his own thoughts.

"Geralt," Jaskier forced a small smile, and he noted Geralt's nose flare he breathed in before his golden gaze swept over Jaskier.

Suddenly Geralt thrust a parcel into Jaskier's arms.

"What's this?" Jaskier asked as he scrambled to keep hold of it and catch up to Geralt who'd begun walking away.

Geralt simply grunted, and Jaskier rolled his eyes, as he opened the package to reveal court clothing made from the softest material he'd ever laid eyes on.

"What-" Jaskier gaped, as he stopped walking to stare at the clothing in awe.

"Hmm."

"How much did this cost?" Jaskier looked up at Geralt, who had also paused and was watching him closely. "No, no, no. Return it! You need that coin for travelling to Kaer Morhen!"

"I'll pick up a contract on the way," Geralt grunted.

"Geralt..." Jaskier trailed. "I... Thank you."

"Let's go, Cat."


End file.
